There Once Was a Boy
by PastaAndWurst
Summary: Just a little two shot I wrote to break my writer's block. America tells Sealand a bedtime story about a country that grew up too fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So writers block struck, thus the little two-shot before you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

America really enjoyed spending time at England's home. As much as neither of them wanted to admit it, they still cared about each other, even after all these years. No, spending time with England is not what was annoying him. It was the fact that Sealand was spending the weekend with England as well while Sweden and Finland went "furniture shopping", whatever the hell that meant. On normal occasions America didn't mind Sealand, after all, when America was young hardly anyone believed that he could ever become his own country, much less a superpower, so it wouldn't it be hypocritical to not try and support Sealand and encourage him? Everyone knew the micronation looked up to America. America was everything Sealand ever dreamed of becoming. Today however, even America was bothered by the seafort's actions. It wasn't because he was running around claiming to be a country, though he was. No, it was because the more time he spent with Sealand, the more he realized how similar the two of them were. It was frightening really, how much Sealand had in common with a colonial America. America walked back into the living room after making tea for England and hot chocolate for himself and Sealand to find the two personifications arguing.

"Sealand, Sweden and Finland gave me specific instructions that you were to be in bed at 9:30. It's 9:50 already." A worn out England gratefully took his tea from America.

"I don't have to listen to you jerk-England! America didn't, and neither do I!" America paled as an angry calm took over England's features.

"Peter, I am going to close my eyes and count to five. If you are not upstairs and in bed when I open my eyes you're going to be in big trouble." England began a countdown that America knew far too well, and Sealand dashed upstairs. England opened his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know, maybe I was too harsh on the boy. I should go talk to him." He started to head up the stairs after the young micronation but America stopped him.

"Let me go and talk to him England." England raised an eyebrow but sighed and sat down. America headed up the stairs where he found Sealand pouting on his bed. America handed the young micronation his hot chocolate. "Hey kiddo." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"America, why won't anybody recognize me as a nation?" Sealand put his hot chocolate up to his lips.

"Sealand, can I ask you a question? It's very important." America took a sip of his own hot chocolate as Sealand nodded. "Why do you want to be recognized as a country so badly?" Sealand thought for a moment.

"Because I am one! It's not fair, everyone treats me like a little kid, no one listens to me!" America sighed, the more he spent time with Sealand the more he sounded like a younger version of himself.

"And what's so bad about being a kid, you know other than the adults don't listen to you?"

"Well you can't drive, the grownups get to boss you around, and you really don't get a say in anything that happens to you." Sealand pouted. America realized he had a point, but he wasn't thinking about what he was going to lose when he grew up.

"Sealand, I'm going to tell you a story." Sealand smiled, he loved America's bedtime stories.

"What's it about?" He asked excitedly.

"A little boy who was just like you. He had everything that you have, a family that loved him, he was smart, and strong. He was so much like you that for a short time Sweden and Finland even took care of him and his brother for a time. But mostly, he lived with his older brother, who was the biggest world power at the time. For a time, his brother stayed with him, but when he was still very small, he had to go away, back to his own country. He promised that he would be back soon. So the little boy waited, and he grew, and when his brother finally returned, he wasn't as little anymore. His brother was shocked by how much his baby brother had grown, but smiled and just told him how proud he was of him. That time his brother stayed for an even shorter time, because he had to go a fight a war with his biggest enemy. And when he came back he brought the boy's other brother, his twin. The twins were quickly as close as two brothers could be, and they got into so much trouble together, but they always agreed that it was worth it. But then the boy's twin and their older brother had to return to their own homes, and the little boy waited again for their return. More time passed and he grew even more, until the boy wasn't really a boy anymore, but a young man. His twin would visit every once and awhile, but he couldn't often because travel was dangerous. His older brother came back and seemed almost frightened that his baby brother wasn't a baby anymore, but once again he just laughed, patted his little brother on the head, and told him how proud he was. But things quickly changed. The boy and his brother would argue about everything, from simple things like clothes and food to bigger things like taxes or even the boy's right to voice the opinion of his people. And eventually, the boy began disappearing at night. His brother had no idea where he went and would search all over the town for him, only to find him asleep in his bed when he returned home. Where did the boy go? The local tavern. He was meeting with the people who would lay the foundation of his independence. Together they drafted a letter that they sent to his brother's boss. And then they were a war. The boy went to his brother's greatest enemies and asked for help. He didn't have supplies, his army didn't even have shoes. At first they turned him down, they didn't have the money, and at that time no one went against his brother and won. Eventually his persistence earned their respect and they offered support in the form of supplies and training, even troops. And so the rebels fought. There was a time when it seemed that the boy had lost, but he never gave up, and when the war came to its end, he found himself the victor, and was no one's little brother. He started to become stronger and began expanding. He tried to take over his twin's land, but they fought back, and with the help of the boy's former brother, they burnt his capital. The boy realized that going north wasn't an option, so he began moving west. He expanded. And one day, when he was on an expedition to chart some of his new territories, he realized that he was all alone. His twin despised him, his former brother wanted nothing to do with him, and he was a nation made up of the people that the other nations hated. He was an outcast, just like so many of his people at the time were. He decided that he would distance himself from everyone so he wouldn't feel that pain anymore. He went isolationist, determined to stay out of the affairs of other countries." America sighed.

"What happened to him America?" Sealand asked from where he had buried himself under the covers, yawning.

"Well, he stayed alone for awhile, but then he had to go to war, there was no avoiding it. He became the strongest country in the world, and he wasn't afraid of anyone, not even Russia. He had become everything that he ever dreamed of being. But people hated him, he was strong, idealistic, and had plenty of resources, and the ones he didn't have he could either buy, which he as a person preferred, or take by force, which happened far too often for his liking. He still felt alone, and felt like he only had his twin and one true friend. Sure there were nations that pretended to be his friend, but he knew that the minute he wasn't useful to them they would turn their backs on them. He thought, maybe, just maybe, he had made a mistake. But he never told anyone because it was too late. Because once you grow up, you don't get to go back."

"What about his older brother? Did they ever make up? What happened to them?" Sealand's eyes were drooping.

"I don't know. I know that they still hang out, and that there countries are close. But I don't know if they are friends, brothers, or purely allies." America gave Sealand a hug. "Goodnight kiddo, I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night 'merica" The little boy mumbled as he fell asleep. America pulled an extra blanket over Sealand and turned to turn out the light to find England smirking in the doorway. America stepped out and shut the door.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Since the beginning of the story. Do you think he figured out it was yours?" America shook his head.

"Naw, the kid doesn't have any idea. I just hope he got my message." America sighed.

"I hope so too. But I have a question myself. Do you really feel that way? I didn't expect you of all people to be so cynical."

"You mean about everyone hating me, yeah. I've known for years." England placed his hand on America's shoulder.

"America, you aren't alone. You're young and you've made mistakes, that's part of being a country, we've all made our fair share of them, but no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. No matter how powerful or strong you become, I will always be right there behind you to help you back up when you fall." England smiled. "And don't you tell me that you don't need me. I'm your brother, it's my job."

"Even when we bicker and pick on each other?" America raised an eyebrow though he was smiling.

"Especially then. That's my other job." He laughed. "Come on, I know you have some movie that you're going to drag me into watching." America fist pumped and laughed running down the stairs dragging his brother behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

May 15th, 2346

"And today we are happy to announce that the Republic of Sealand has been officially recognized by an overwhelming amount of nations." A man standing on a podium smiled and read the name of every country that had signed the official document. The sixteen year old personification stood with Sweden and Finland beaming. Ten years earlier Sealand had managed to claim a fairly large island, and now he had gotten what he finally wanted, recognition. After the news conference several nations came up to greet him, and Sealand smiled. England was the last nation to greet him, giving the boy a hand shake and a hug, telling him how proud he was of him, which reminded him of something.

"Hey England, where's America?" England just laughed as America snuck up behind Sealand and picked him up in a giant bear hug.

"Hey congratulations kiddo! You finally did it!" He laughed.

"I can hardly believe it. I nearly gave up." Sealand beamed.

"But you stuck with it. I always knew you'd do it eventually. Welcome to the big leagues kid. We're all really happy for you." He gave Sealand a nicely wrapped box. "I know that you're going to have a party later, but I wanted to go ahead and give you this." Sealand opened it and found a photo album filled with pictures of him with all of the different countries, though mostly Sweden, Finland, America, and England. Sealand smiled. "Everyone contributed pictures, but I put it together."

"Thanks America." He smiled and gave the country he had always looked up to a hug.

"We sh'd g't g'ng." Sweden looked at his watch and Sealand nodded.

"Alright. Hey can I drive!?" Finland shook his head.

"But Mama!" He laughed. "I'm a grown up now, I should get to drive!" America laughed as well.

"Come on Finland, let the boy drive."

"Fine, you can ride in the passenger seat then." America paled. Sealand was a notoriously bad driver, even more so than Italy.

"Sorry kid, I can't help you. I'll see you at the party!" He and England walked rather quickly off to their car. As the other three nations began to walk to their own car a note fluttered out of the photo album.

April 7th, 2013

Hey Kid,

If you're reading this then congratulations, you've finally become a country. I'm writing this because I'm starting the photo album that this note was in. You're old enough to understand now that I am worried, I'm not invincible, I know, and I'm on the verge of failing, and if I fall, and just in case I don't pull a Prussia, I wanted to tell you a few things. Actually I'll probably just leave this here even if I pull through that way you know everything I want to say. Right now you're asleep in England's guest room, the room that's basically yours anyway. I told you a story today, about a little boy who grew up too quickly. Do you remember? I hope you got my message, and that you had time to be a kid before this day came. The little boy in the story was me, though I bet if you remember you already figured that out. Everything is going to get a lot harder now. You're going to have a lot of responsibility. I'm not psychic so I don't know how you're going to do it, though I suppose if I got out my tarot cards I bet I could get pretty close (and if you ever tell England that I use magic on occasion I will personally skin you alive), but if you end up being powerful it's going to be so much worse. Take it slow. Don't impede innovation, but don't force it. If your parents refuse to teach you, I'll teach you how to fight, because if we don't achieve world peace by then, you're going to need it. Don't become an asshole like I did. Being known as the asshole of the world is not fun. If you can, become strong without becoming a threat, you'll be so much better off. Stay out of other countries affairs for as long as possible because if you start, it's very very hard to stop. LIsten to your boss, but more importantly, listen to your heart because your heart is the voice of your people. You're like a little brother to me, so I'll worry about you, (and honestly, he has a hard time of showing, but England cares about you just as much as I do). Anyway, don't be afraid to ask me for help, and never let your pride get ahead of you, because there's nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it.

You're going to go far kid, I can tell. Be careful, alright Peter?

-Alfred F. Jones/The United States of America

Sealand smiled. Finland looked back at his adopted son.

"What's that Peter?"

"Oh, just the note in America's present."

"That present really is special. I wish photographs had been around when I was younger. You're all grown up now. We're so proud of you Sealand." Finland began tearing up.

"Mama, it's not like you're never going to see me again. I'm just moving out and living on my own, everyone has to grow up eventually." Finland turned around and pulled Sealand into a hug, quickly joined by Sweden. "I love you guys, but you're kind of crushing me." He laughed as they released him and they got into the car. He flipped through the photo album and found a picture of him with his parents, America, and England, one of the oldest in the album, that was right next to a picture of him that had been taken the day the official documents of his recognition had been signed. He smiled. He knew that he was ready for this, though only time would tell if the world was ready for him.


End file.
